


Blizzard [very short ficlet]

by Zenaida



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fireplaces, Sleepy Cuddles, Snow, Snowed In
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 17:33:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8336638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zenaida/pseuds/Zenaida
Summary: A huge snowstorm hits Angela Ziegler's house, and she's stuck until it stops. The power's out, and the heater's gone with it. Good thing Angela has a fireplace, blankets, and her boyfriend in there with her. (Gift ficlet for emer-gency on tumblr. They also gave me the prompt. :D)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [emer-gency](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=emer-gency).



Today was one of those stormy winter nights where snow was piled right in front of the door and the icy frost coated the windows in thick sheets. The kind of night when you just want to lay on the couch under a pile of blankets and drink hot chocolate with big, fuzzy sweaters on. As much of an inconvenience as it for the electricity to have gone out and have taken the heating system with it, Angela had to admit that the situation could definitely be worse. It certainly helped that she had a cozy fire to curl up by, a mountain of quilts on top of her, and her favorite person by her side. Or more specifically, under her side, as she was laying on top of him. The sound of Genji’s soft breathing and the feeling of him lazily playing with her hands was almost too calming. Her eyelids grew heavier and heavier, but she was determined to stay awake. Unfortunately, it seems determination isn’t enough to keep a doctor who had been running on caffeine alone for most of the past two days conscious for too long; the next thing she knew, she was in bed curled up beside Genji, seeing snow being tossed by the wind out of the window behind him.


End file.
